Un momento de Libertad
by yanekawaii
Summary: Las palabras de Yui le habían devuelto algunos dolorosos recuerdos de su infancia. La mirada de Yui ansiaba tener un poco de libertad, poder escapar aunque sea un momento de aquella triste realidad en la que vivía. Solo por esta vez quería hacer algo bueno por ella… va ayudarla. Quizás esa salida cambie las cosas para ambos/ Horrible Summary la historia es mejor / Pasen y lean
**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a _**Rejet**_

 _ **.**_

 **Un Momento de Libertad**

 **.**

La tarde estaba cayendo poco a poco. Se podía apreciar un paisaje nevado, el invierno había llegado para dar lugar a un paisaje repleto de un blanco puro. Todo cobraba un brillo y una luminosidad especial. La nieve aportaba un paisaje de calma; también silencio y, por tanto, una atmósfera de quietud y belleza serena.

Yui seguía mirando el paisaje desde uno de los balcones de la mansión, era agradable estar de esa manera, sin vampiros que la estuvieran molestando y chupándole la sangre. Simplemente era relajante, pudo observar como algunos pajaritos revolotean en busca de comida, vuelan libres sin que nadie se los prohíba…ella también quisiera volar y ser libre.

Estaba tan distraída mirando el paisaje que no se dio cuenta que otra persona había llegado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó una voz grave haciendo que Yui volteé rápidamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos color rojo sangre

-Y-yo solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco- dijo con voz temblorosa

-Hmph- dijo el chico de cabello blanco mientras se paraba al lado de Yui, manteniendo una cierta distancia. Veía el jardín de rosas que a causa del invierno estaba cubierto de nieve- Deberías de haberte abrigado más – añadió

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica

-Debiste de coger un abrigo más grueso- contestó con voz enojada y mirándola fijamente- Los humanos se enferman con facilidad

Yui no pudo evitar preguntarse que es lo que estaba pasando. Acaso… ¿Se preocupaba por ella? Ella no pudo evitar darle una mirada dulce. Subaru al darse cuenta de lo que la chica de ojos rosados estaba pensando se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

-No p-pienses que me preocupo por ti o algo así…Es solo que si te enfermas sería incomodo beber de tu sangre- dijo enrojeciéndose aún más

-Me abrigare más; Subaru-kun, lo prometo- dijo Yui con una sonrisa. Se sentía feliz porque aunque Subaru no lo admitiera sentía que era el único de los hermanos que se preocupaba por ella.

Subaru frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más simplemente volvió a mirar hacia delante, el silencio que se había formado entre ambos no era un silencio incomodo sino más bien tranquilizante, Yui fue la primera en cortar el silencio.

-Subaru… ¿Has ido a la ciudad últimamente?- preguntó Yui mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos como si fuera una niña.

El chico volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, con ¿Curiosidad?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Lo que sucede es que yo no voy desde hace mucho y quería preguntarte si hay algo nuevo ahí.

-No he ido desde hace un tiempo- respondió Subaru indiferente

-A veces quisiera tener la libertad de poder ir a cualquier lugar, no me gusta estar encerrada. ¡Es muy injusto!- dijo Yui con sinceridad y tristeza en los ojos

Después de haber dicho eso, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta acababa de quejarse enfrente de uno de los hermanos Sakamaki.

Sí Subaru se lo comentaba a Reiji, este la castigaría por ser una desagradecida…el simple hecho de pensar en eso la hizo temblar de miedo y quiso repara su error.

Yui parpadeó y sintió que su cara se estaba poniendo roja.

-L-lo que q-quise decir…-Murmuró, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Con nerviosismo empezó a mirar a su alrededor por un momento y sintió como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, a pesar de que hace unos minuto el frío había aumentado.

-Entonces ¿Lo que tratas de decir es que quieres ir a la ciudad?- preguntó Subaru enarcando una ceja.

Su expresión se había vuelto suave, las palabras de Yui le habían devuelto algunos dolorosos recuerdos de su infancia.

Pudo recordar a su madre encerrada en la torre, observándole con los mismos ojos con los que Yui había hablado de libertad, quizás su madre también ansiaba poder salir, poder ser libre. Subaru sintió culpabilidad al escuchar hablar a Yui porque tenía razón; él y sus hermanos le habían quitado el privilegio de ser libre y ahora como ella misma lo había dicho la tenían encerrada. Yui sólo podía salir para ir a la escuela.

-Yo….- contestó Yui de manera nerviosa- ¡Si! pero por favor no se lo digas a Reiji, ni a ningún otro- dijo con la cabeza agachada

-Bien-dijo evitando el contacto visual con la chica de ojos rosas-¡Vamos a ir!

Yui quedo asombrada por lo que Subaru acaba de decir, no puede creérselo ¡Va a salir de la mansión!

-Subaru-kun ¿Hablas enserio?- dijo Yui con alegría y un brillo especial en los ojos

-¿Quieres?

-Por supuesto pero… ¿Ahora?

-Ahora- contestó

-Es muy apresurado- sentenció Yui- Si alguien nos ve…- fue interrumpida

\- No busques excusas- dijo fulminándola con la mirada- Mejor di que no te apetece salir de aquí directamente y ya está.

-¡No es eso! Es que tengo miedo de recibir un castigo y también me asusta que puedas meterte en problemas por mí culpa- responde Yui agachando la cabeza nuevamente.

-No van a enterarse- dijo ya más calmado

Subaru la miró pensativo por un momento, Yui no se había dado cuenta porque estaba con la cabeza agachada metida en sus propios pensamientos. Ella tenía la esperanza de que algún día pudiera salir, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, sentía miedo a que la descubrieran, a que la persigan y la hicieran pagar por haberse escapado.

Era débil y miedosa. Al instante se sintió muy mal. Subaru estaba ofreciéndole salir por un rato de aquella horrible mansión y en vez de armarse de valor para salir estaba a punto de llorar.

-Oi ¿Estas llorando?

Yui trato de borrar las lagrimas. No debería de estar llorando, mas bien debería de estar feliz y agradeciéndole al chico de cabello blanco el favor que le había hecho. No quiere llorar delante de Subaru.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo la chica y sin poder evitarlo abrazó a Subaru

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo nervioso, abriendo completamente sus ojos en estado de shock cuando sintió el abrazo

-Sí quiero ir contigo- dijo tomándole de la mano con una sonrisa

Subaru al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojó totalmente. Él se aparto de ella, asustado y sorprendido, escuchar esas palabras de la chica hizo que una sensación cálida recorriera todo su cuerpo.

.-Bien- dijo indiferente- Te esperaré abajo en 10 minutos, no podemos perder tiempo

Dicho esto, se fue del balcón. Se dirigió por el pasillo, con una mano sobre la boca con un rubor todavía muy presente en sus mejillas. Rogando mentalmente no encontrarse con ninguno de sus hermanos que al verlo de esa manera solamente lo molestarían.

Es increíble que le este haciendo un favor a una humana, pero cuando le ofreció salir, su rostro se veía distinto, sus ojos reflejaban alegría y esperanza. Solo por esta vez quería hacer algo bueno por ella…su lado razonable le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era absurdo que ella no es más que una simple humana, pero el lado emocional le decía que debía de ayudarla

Salió de la mansión. El frío se hacia más intenso, el vampiro de cabello blanco caminaba en silencio mientras miraba al suelo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos que trataban de poner en orden sus emociones con respecto a Yui.

 _"¿Por qué se esta tardando?" "¿Acaso cambió de opinión?"_

Subaru estaba empezando a impacientarse. Estaba a punto de pararse para ir a la habitación de Yui a gritarle por haberle hecho perder su tiempo cuando otro pensamiento se hizo presente. Tal vez uno de sus hermanos la había retenido y es por eso que no llegaba _"Mierda ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?"_

Apretó los puños y estaba a punto de entrar a la mansión para buscarla hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-Subaru-kun, perdona por haberte hecho esperar- escuchó una voz aguda

-Hasta que por fin llegaste- murmuró girándose para verla

Aunque nunca lo admitiría sintió alivio de saber que ella estaba a salvo y que ninguno de sus hermanos la había retenido.

-Bien- añadió Subaru comenzando a dirigirse hacia la entrada- Es hora de irnos

-E-espera- Yui lo detuvo- ¿Saldremos por la puerta principal?

-Sí y no hagas más preguntas- los ojos rosados de la chica mostraban preocupación- No hay ningún problema nadie nos estará viendo si eso es a lo que temes. Volveremos rápido- dijo Subaru volviendo a caminar

La chica asintió y camino deprisa hasta llegar al lado del vampiro

-Vale entonces nos vamos- dijo Subaru tomándola de la mano. Una brisa helada despeino ligeramente su cabello blanco- No quiero que malinterpretes, esto solamente es para que no escapes.

-Esta bien- dijo Yui- Pero no voy a huir, no es necesario que- fue interrumpida

-¡No desobedezcas!- gruñó enojado con un tic en el ojo

Yui no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver la reacción del albino, pero se calló cuando Subaru le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿Estamos muy lejos?- preguntó Yui

-No mucho, llegaremos ahí en uno minutos por este camino- soltó Subaru

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a decir alguna palabra, caminaban en completo silencio. Los grillos y algunos otros animales nocturnos se escuchaban.

Yui no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Subaru, trataba de no sonrojarse pero era inútil el calor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Subaru mirándola de reojo

-Si, Subaru-kun – respondió la chica todavía sonrojada

-Estas muy callada-

-N-no todo esta bien- dijo Yui nerviosa.

-Bien…Porque ya hemos llegado- contesto volteando a ver a Yui con una tenue sonrisa- Estamos en la ciudad, Yui.

A solo dos calles de distancia se podía apreciar un parque. Había niños que corrían de un lado a otro arrojándose bolas de nieve, otros pequeños que estaban jugando en los columpios y también en los otros juegos, madres que estaban charlando en una banca, también había personas que caminaban por el parque conversando despreocupados.

El rostro de Yui se iluminó mostrando una gran sonrisa, y no pudo aguantar más, apretó la mano del vampiro y empezó a caminar rápidamente con dirección al parque. Subaru no dijo nada sólo se limitó a seguir a la rubia que aún lo tomaba de la mano.

Mientras avanzaban la ojirrosa se dio cuenta que casi todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, o mejor dicho se fijaban en Subaru, especialmente las mujeres. También se podían escuchar algunos murmullos.

"Que lindo es ese chico"

"¿Preguntamos su nombre?"

"La chica que esta a su lado ¿Será su novia?"

"Están tomados de la mano debe ser su novia"

Esos son sólo algunos de sus comentarios que Yui podía escuchar mientras caminaban, y estaba segura de que Subaru también los había escuchado pero eso parecía no importarle.

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, haciendo a Yui temblar; soltó la mano de Subaru para abrazarse a sí misma, Subaru se dio cuenta de esto y rodó los ojos.

-Te dije que debías de abrigarte más – dijo con enojo

-Lo sé, debí de haber cogido otro abrigo- dijo lamentándose

Subaru gruño quitándose la cazadora que llevaba puesta con la intención de dársela a la chica

-Póntela. No quiero que te resfríes- dijo mientras le entrega la cazadora

-Pero no…

-No quiero excusas- volvió a hablar el albino interrumpiendo a la chica- Los vampiros podemos resistir el frío a diferencia de los humanos.

Yui termina aceptando y se la pone. Le queda grande, pero es agradable llevar la ropa del vampiro. Es una sensación increíble. Además, huele a él, no sabe si es que Subaru usa alguna esencia, pero huele demasiado bien. Y le encanta.

Llegaron al parque y ambos con la mirada buscaban un sitio en donde sentarse. Los dos a la vez miran un banco vacío junto a una fuente que no funciona.

-¿Allí?-pregunta la chica, señalándolo

-Vale

Caminan hacía el banco, y Subaru dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia, que caminaba contenta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso hizo que él también sonriera. Quizás esa sonrisa era otra razón más por la que quería ayudarla. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Con sólo mirarla se podía notar que ella era muy frágil. Claro, ella a pasado por un montón de cosas desde que llegó a la mansión. En ese tiempo pudo descubrir como era ella en realidad.

Recuerda cuando le dio el cuchillo para matar vampiros pero ella le dijo que no podía hacerles daño, en ese momento pensó que era muy estupida. Cualquier otro habría aceptado y se habría defendido para escapar, pero ella no. Yui quería descubrir la verdad sobre su padre. Que chica más obstinada.

Pero poco a poco empezaba a notarse que Yui cada vez estaba más débil y se notaba que estaba empezando a perder la esperanza. Fue entonces cuando él vino y la rescató. No era el tipo de rescate que se ve en las películas, él tampoco era bueno con ella, también succionaba su sangre al igual que sus hermanos. Pero muchas veces se había sentido culpable por eso, aunque fingía que no le importaba.

Llegan hasta el banco y Yui se sienta en el centro mientras que Subaru en el lado izquierdo.

-Este parque es muy bonito- suelta Yui de repente

-¿Qué?-murmuró el peliblanco

-Es muy lindo, mira como juegan esos niños- dice señalando a un par de niños que juegan en la nieve- Parecen muy felices.

Subaru le sonríe como pocas veces lo ha hecho, a decir verdad le parece que en este día ha sonreído más veces que nunca, Yui también le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Veo que te gusto salir de la mansión- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Si- respondió la rubia inmediatamente- Muchas gracias, Subaru-kun

-Hmph- se limita a decir

-En verdad… esto es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mi- dijo volviéndose a sonrojar- Lamento haberte hecho salir de la mansión

-Tch, no te disculpes, tonta- el vampiro se puso serio- Después de todo yo también quería salir

-¿Enserio?... ¿Porque?

Subaru no sabía como responder en ese momento, estaba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Porque- empezó a decir- Quería…hacer sufrir a mis hermanos sin que pudieran beber tu sangre y ser el único que la pudiera beber.

-Oh…entiendo – dijo Yui con decepción y tristeza

Yui pensaba que en realidad Subaru había tratado de ayudarla, ella quería creer que es diferente a sus hermanos, que al menos se interesaba por ella. Subaru podría parecer frío, era tosco, agresivo y decía cosas hirientes, pero Yui sabía que detrás de eso era una persona amable y cariñosa.

Pero el que tratara sólo de ayudarla era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…solamente deseaba su sangre al igual que el resto de los hermanos Sakamaki.

Subaru al ver el cambio de expresión en la chica se sintió culpable, no quería ver a Yui así.

\- Y también- volvió a hablar el vampiro- Quería pasar tiempo contigo- terminó diciendo sonrojado

Ella se quedó sorprendida ante las últimas palabras del chico, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió algo rozarle la cara.

Asustada volteó a ver lo que era, pero se calmó cuando dos niños se acercaron a ella a pedirle disculpas por la bola de nieve que casi le cae en la cara. Ella les dijo que no se preocuparan, pero Subaru les lanzó una mirada asesina haciendo que ambos pequeños salieran corriendo de ahí.

-No era necesario hacer eso, Subaru-kun

-Tch, eso no importa ahora- dijo indiferente- Ibas a decirme algo- le recordó

-Cierto Yo…-

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque un ruidito hace que las mejillas de la chica empiecen a arder en calor, y eso que esta haciendo muchísimo frió.

-Mi estómago- admite avergonzada

 _¡Que vergüenza!_ Piensa la chica pero en su defensa… ¡Se muere de hambre!

-Creo que lo mejor es que busquemos algo para que comas- comenta Subaru divertido

-Perdón. Es que no he merendado.

-Debes de comer- dice parándose de su asiento- Crucemos, ahí podremos conseguir comida.

Ambos atraviesan un paso de cebra que les lleva al otro lado de la calle. Allí hay un restaurante. Subaru se detiene enfrente y lo observa. Yui también se detiene.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar?-pregunta el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica.

-Me parece bien, Subaru-kun

Ambos entran al restaurante, que es más grande de lo que creían

-Subaru-kun ¿Podríamos comer en un banquito en el parque?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?- preguntó con su típico tono serio

-No es por eso- contestó Yui – Es solo que me gustaría disfrutar de la ciudad un rato más

Subaru soltó un suspiro y asintió.

Había pocas personas en el restaurante, Subaru observo detenidamente el establecimiento, mientras que Yui se acerca hacia un mostrador que tiene toda clase de bocadillos, emparedados, pasteles, etc. La chica comienza a examinar cada uno de los alimentos para ver de qué dependerá su cena, no quiere elegir algo que después no le guste. Subaru se aleja por los pasillos de la tienda y desaparece de la vista de Yui, mientras que ella después de varios minutos aún no decide que es lo que pedirá

-¿Ya decidiste?- preguntó Subaru haciendo que la chica lo mirara

-Aún no… ¿Tú no quieres comer algo?

-Ya escogí- murmura

Yui se queda sorprendida, esperaba una respuesta negativa por parte del vampiro pero él estaba sosteniendo una bolsa de papel con el Logo del restaurante al que habían entrado.

-¡N-no me mires así!- dijo el vampiro apretando la mandíbula- Yo también tengo ganas de comer algo

\- Vale- dijo soltando una risita-Yo voy escoger un emparedado- dijo señalando dos en el mostrador- Que opinas ¿Uno vegetal o uno de ensalada de pollo?

-Elige el de pollo- dice el albino señalándolo- el otro solo sabe a lechuga, no va a llenarte.

-Bueno. Entonces será uno de pollo

-Es una buena elección

-Pero si la has hecho tú

-Por eso sé que es buena.

Intercambian miradas divertidas. Yui debe admitir que le gusta ese lado de Subaru, cuando no es sádico y esta tratando de quitarle su sangre, le gustaría que Subaru siempre se comporte de esa manera, pero en el fondo ella sabe que eso no pasará, eso sería pedir demasiado... sabe que este momento que esta compartiendo con él pronto acabará, ambos volverán a la mansión y ahí ambos volverán a su típica rutina.

-¡Hey!- llama el chico haciendo que Yui salga de sus pensamientos- ¿Entonces eso es todo lo que vas a pedir?

-No, espera un momento- le dice Yui mientras se aleja.

Yui se acerca hasta una congeladora y saca dos latas de soda.

-Ahora si es todo- añade la chica con una sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigen a una de las cajas. Pagan y salen del restaurante con dirección al parque para poder comer. Yui se queda mirando a Subaru un rato

 _"¿Le da la mano?_ _No, no tiene derecho a hacerlo pero…él tampoco lo tenía cuando le tomó la mano a ella"._

Yui toma la iniciativa y coge la mano del vampiro, haciendo que este abra los ojos como platos, no se imaginaba que la rubia hiciera algo así, pero tampoco puso resistencia, sólo se limitó a ruborizarse al igual que Yui.

Pasaban por la calle de un momento a otro, empezaron a hablar de cosas que ambos han pasado, Yui le contaba sobre su padre y como la había criado, Subaru le contaba de algunos gustos que tenía, entre ellos Yui descubrió que sabía tocar el piano, pero que no practicaba mucho a diferencia de Laito, etc.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar alrededor del parque, hasta que el estómago de Yui volvió a sonar, haciendo que ambos vayan a sentarse a una de las bancas, ya era de noche y pronto tendrían que irse.

-Al parecer ya no hay mucha gente- apunta el vampiro mirando alrededor del parque.

-Hace mucho frío, debe ser por eso.

-Y tú si que eres tonta, vas a resfriarte- Subaru se recostó en el banco y se cruzó de brazos

-No me voy a resfriar, Subaru-kun- dijo haciendo un puchero

Subaru rió entre dientes, coge la bolsa donde esta la comida y saca lo una de las latas de soda que ha comprado. La abre y le da un sorbo.

-¡No empieces sin mi!- exclama la chica mirando fijamente al albino

\- Solo le he dado un sorbo

-¿Me puedes pasar la mía por favor?

-Vale

Subaru vuelve a meter la mano en la bolsa, alcanza la otra bebida y se la entrega. Sus manos se rozan y Yui se ruboriza, no entiende la razón después de todo han estado tomados de la mano casi todo el tiempo que han estado en la ciudad. Para Yui verlo sentado ahí con el cabello del mismo color de la nieve un poco alborotado, sin esa cara de enojo que siempre mostraba y esos ojos de color rojo como la sangre...era un chico bastante atractivo, eso nadie lo negaría. Pero muy aparte del físico a ella le gustaba su corazón, realmente Subaru era un chico muy hermoso.

-Sabes esta visita a la ciudad no estuvo mal- comenta Subaru mientras empieza a quitarle la envoltura a su emparedado

-Si todo estuvo bien…-expresa la chica- ¿Qué has comprado?

-Creo que un emparedado de Salmón- responde encogiéndose de hombros

-Pensaba que no te gustaba comer en la calle- comenta Yui con curiosidad

-No me gusta- su mirada se posó en la chica- Pero tengo que saciar mi apetito con algo.

Yui se acerca a la bolsa, saca su emparedado y le da una mordida, trata de no darle vueltas a lo que a dicho Subaru, sabe que se acaba de referir a su sangre y el hecho de que esta luchando para no morderla en ese momento.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Yui miraba a Subaru con curiosidad.

-Subaru- kun ¿Cómo es posible contener tu sed de sangre?-preguntó suavemente

-¿Eh?- al vampiro esa pregunto le tomó por sorpresa

-Tengo curiosidad. Ninguno de ustedes alguna vez habla de lo que es ser un vampiro. Quiero saber.

-Tch ¿Enserio te interesas por eso?

-Si- contestó muy segura- Quiero saber más sobre ustedes, más…sobre ti

-Bueno, es diferente para mí de lo que es para ellos. Son mayores, están acostumbrados a sus instintos y su sed de sangre. Yo no…para mí mantener el control es un esfuerzo constante y consciente- Se llevo la mano a la barbilla, rozando su pulgar en sus labios- "Mi sed es dolorosa. Pero, de nuevo, puedo aguantar"

-Es porque antes… ¿Has soportado el dolor?

Subaru no responde al instante ¿Qué es lo que debería de responder? Nada especifico. No quería arruinar esto. No quería pensar en nada que no fuese él y Yui por el momento.

-Ese dolor y otros también- admitió- Pero eso no interesa puedo manejarlo

Yui se mordió el labio e intenta que no se le note mucho lo que le afecta haber escuchado hablar a Subaru de dolor. Inconscientemente deja caer su cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo siento mucho…no sabía que para ti era algo muy doloroso.

El joven la mira confuso. Parece estar triste. ¿Esta triste…por él? Subaru frunce el ceño antes de agarrar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Yui y tirar suavemente hacia abajo. Se inclinó hacia su cuello. Yui sintió el pánico llenar su cuerpo y se puso rígida esperando que la mordiera.

Yui sintió el aliento de Subaru en su cuello, _"Me morderá, va a beber mi sangre después de todo"_ pensó la chica, pero en vez de sentir los duros colmillos del vampiro sintió sus labios posarse en su cuello. Subaru la estaba besando de manera suave

-No soy como mis hermanos- murmuró en voz baja separándose- No quiero lastimarte

Subaru volvió a echarse hacia atrás del asiento. Yui parpadeo suavemente mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo.

-Tampoco quiero que te lastimen- dijo con voz baja como si quisiera que ella no lo escuche, pero ella claramente pudo escuchar ese comentario, se quedó paralizada, la persona que negaba preocuparse por ella, que decía que solo lo hacía por su sangre y que lo hacía para obtener beneficio propio. Recordó todas las veces que le agradecía y él la insultaba por su ingenuidad. El chico que era dulce un momento y cruel al otro.

Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y ella no podía soportarlo.

-Subaru-kun ¿Qué acabas de decir? – No podía creer lo que el peliblanco estaba diciendo

-Yo... ¡Nada!- dijo girando su cabeza para evitar mirarla

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No puede soportarlo más. Dibuja una sonrisa amarga y un hilo de voz destapa lo que siente. Tal vez no le afectaría tanto si no sintiera cariño por el vampiro.

-Acabas de decir que no quieres que me lastimen – reclamo la chica al darse cuenta de que ella solo era un juego para él aparentemente-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

Subaru se sorprende por la manera en la que la chica le esta hablando, nunca antes la había visto reaccionar de esa manera, parece que se va a echar a llorar en cualquier momento

-¡No estoy jugando!- la voz de Subaru era mucho más seria que lo normal

-No es cierto, me da rabia que juegues con lo que siento por ti.

Subaru parpadea ¿Ha escuchado bien? Ha dicho que…No puede ser ¿Le ha dicho que le quiere?

-¿A que te refieres?- gruñe el chico

-No puedo creer que no lo entiendas ¿No es obvio?- pregunta Yui, soltando toda la energía que dispone se levanta de su asiento- ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

Subaru queda boquiabierto y no puede evitar sonrojarse, escuchar esas palabras de la chica lo hizo sentir de una manera extraña podría decirse que lo hizo…feliz.

Una pareja de ancianos que pasaba caminando escucharon las palabras de Yui y no pudieron evitar darles una mirada de ternura mientras susurraban algo, luego de eso continuaron su camino.

Ambos chicos suspiran al mismo tiempo. Yui intenta mirarle a los ojos, pero él la evita. La chica entonces estaba a punto de sentarse nuevamente pero la mano de Subaru la detuvo sin previo aviso Subaru la había tirado hacia delante en un abrazo, lo que sorprendió a la chica

\- Su-Subaru-kun

-"Cállate"- Murmuró

En un segundo más tarde él se aparta de ella y la besa. Son unos segundos indescriptibles, maravillosos. Es un beso dulce, tierno y suave lleno de emociones, sentimientos, sensaciones. Subaru sentía que un remolino de locura en su mente. Yui suspiro contra su boca- se separó y ella tomó la mano del chico.

Se miraron un momento hasta que Subaru la besó nuevamente, con más fuerza, empujando su lengua en la boca para dominarla. Ella se relajo, incluso Subaru podría decir que ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para seguirle el ritmo. Pero el beso era guiado por el peliblanco. Él cerró los ojos y sostenía la nuca de Yui mientras exploraba su boca. El corazón se le aceleró, su sangre bombeaba con fuerza a través de las arterias, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. _"D-demonios_ " pensó Subaru

El chico es el primero que se aparta y la mira a los ojos.

\- Estas sonrojado- murmuró Yui

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó

El color en la cara de Yui era el mismo que el de Subaru, sin embargo ella aprovechará esto para molestarlo un poquito.

-Estas sonrojado, Subaru-kun- dijo con una sonrisa brillante- ¿Es por el beso, cierto?

Efectivamente, sintió como el calor inundaba sus mejillas. "Voy a dejarte a tu suerte con mis hermanos" dijo con frialdad.

-No lo harás. Sé que no lo harías- Yui lo tomó de la mano y volvió a sentarse a su lado "Tú me proteges de ellos, no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo"

Subaru la miró por un largo momento, y luego. Entonces suavemente, la atrajo contra su pecho.

-Ahorrare este día mi sangre pero mañana si quieres puedes beberla

Subaru se puso rígido.

\- No puedo creer que me estas ofreciendo tu sangre

\- Es como una muestra de agradecimiento por haberme sacado un día de la mansión- dijo abrazándole con más fuerza acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Suena bien, entonces- dijo- No permitas que nadie más te bese- dijo serio

Yui soltó una risita y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Subaru

\- Esta bien, Subaru-kun, Nunca voy a dejarte solo

-Yo…-le costaba decir las palabras, no estaba acostumbrado- T-te quiero Yui

\- Y yo a ti- dijo con sus ojos brillando de felicidad

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo levantándose de su asiento- Reiji nos regañará si es que no nos apuramos

Yui asintió y se levantó de ahí agarrando los desperdicios de comida que habían dejado, después de tirarlos en un tacho. Vio a Subaru quien ofrecía su mano, Yui sonrió y tomo su mano para irse a casa.

-Lamento no haberte enseñado el resto de ciudad- se disculpó el vampiro

-¿Eh? ¿Estas bromeando, cierto?- preguntó la chica- Esta fue la mejor salida de todas, Subaru-kun

Yui le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se vuelva a sonrojar

-Apenas lleguemos deberás entrar directamente a la mansión- le indicó- Ya estuviste demasiado tiempo expuesta al frío.

-Entrare sólo si vas conmigo- dijo mirándole a los ojos- Tú tampoco debes estar tanto tiempo expuesto al frío.

-No deberías de preocuparte por mí- dijo entre dientes- Además ¿Qué es eso de estarme condicionando?

\- Pero lo hago Subaru-kun, Tú me importas demasiado- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas- ¿Puedes prometerme que siempre estaremos juntos?

Subaru suspiró y asintió

-Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, Yui

* * *

 **Holis que puedo decir... me encanta esta pareja, es la primera vez que escribo un Fic que no es de Naruto y la verdad no se como habrá quedado, si es que encuentran fallas de ortografía les pido perdón, pero en este momento son las dos de la mañana, no podía dormir entonces empecé a escribir esta historia. Me gustarla que me digan que les pareció en los comentarios. Bueno eso es todo. Cuídense les manda un beso Yane :3**


End file.
